


The Purge of the Jedi

by Mandosaro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Order 66
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandosaro/pseuds/Mandosaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm working on the idea of a series that shows some of the less well known Jedi and their struggle during the final days of the Clone Wars, Order 66 and their attempted survival during the Jedi Purge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Purge of the Jedi

Paperwork. Endless piles of paperwork. Coleman had never realised that joining the Jedi order would involve so much paperwork especially as he was a member of the High Jedi Council! He rolled his eyes and rubbed his head with his large orange fingers. He dreaded to think how long he had been working for. He only had to look outside his office window to see that it was night-time. The lights of Coruscant's many spires shone brightly making it seem as though it was still day. Coleman heaved himself to his feet and paced the small room several times. He felt as he often did; infinitely jealous of the Jedi that were on the front lines. They were out there, fighting in the Clone Wars. They were truly saving the galaxy whilst he had barely managed to leave the Jedi temple on Coruscant since the first few months of the war. He had been stationed on Geonosis and had maintained the final assaults on the planet before the Republic fully took control. His last day on Geonosis had almost been his last full stop. Several Geonosians had formed a resistance and launched a guerilla attack against a Republic outpost he had been commanding. He and the clone troopers had beaten the attackers but they had lost several men including one young Jedi. Coleman's blue lightsaber had also been destroyed in the attack. He had returned to Coruscant for debriefing and had built himself a new green lightsaber which he had never liked as much. He had been told by Yoda himself that it was important to have several members of the Jedi Council on Coruscant at all times to maintain the face and presence of the Jedi. He knew that Yoda trusted him. Any Jedi could wave around a lightsaber and slice droids apart but it took a special kind of warrior to tackle senators and a pile of mind-numbing paperwork. Coleman felt that the battle for that day was done. Yawning, Coleman pressed the keypad by the office door and rubbed his eyes as it slid open. He slowly made his way through the upper levels of the temple, his brown robe stroking the marble floor as he moved.

As he went, Coleman passed Sha Koon. Coleman was good friends with his fellow council member Plo Koon who was Sha Koon's uncle. Coleman had not had the chance to speak to Sha very often. She had fought in the Clone Wars with the others and had been stationed on planets where the fighting had been at it's thickest. She was a war hero but had paid the price. Her apprentice had been killed. Sha had returned to the Temple upon her apprentice's death and had not left since. Coleman's two hearts went out to her. It wasn't fair that she should lose such a promising apprentice in such a way. Sha made her way down the stairs towards the Jedi archives and was soon out of sight.

Coleman turned a corner and groaned. Before him was Jedi Master Jucasta Nu and her apprentice Jin-Lo Rayce arguing like a Jerba and a Drakka boar.

"If I tell you that Ilum's mountain range maps are off limits Jin-Lo, I am not simply creating some imaginary scenario to infuriate you. I mean it! They are off limits!"

"But why Master? I don't understand why such trivial information should be off limits."

"That's it! I'm not having this debate again Jin-Lo. I refuse to let you draw me into it."

Coleman gave Jucasta the hint of a sympathetic smile as he squeezed between them to get past. He received an icy glare in return.

"Don't think I don't see you Master Kcaj! I'm still waiting for the safe return of the data you borrowed regarding Nar Shadda. You have two days to return them before I start hunting for them."

Coleman absently waved over his shoulder. He sensed Jucasta humph as she turned and strode away towards the Jedi Archives. Jin-Lo scampered after her like a faithful Dhuna. More than ever, Coleman couldn't wait to be in bed and fast asleep. Coleman gave a nod to the guard standing on duty outside the Council member's chambers as he walked under the large archway. It was then that Coleman paused with his hand outstretched towards the keypad of his room. Something was wrong. Coleman could feel a darkness surround him. It was as if the temperature had actually plummeted. There was the sound of a single laser blast. Coleman grabbed for the lightsaber on his belt as he ran back under the archway and towards where the sound had come from. Then came more shots and the sound of lightsaber combat. Coleman was sprinting by the time the screams started. Coleman reached a flight of steps and hurtled down them. Some padawans were standing halfway down them, unsure of what to do.

"GET BACK TO YOUR CHAMBERS. LOCK YOURSELVES IN AND MAKE SURE YOU'RE ARMED!"

Coleman heard himself shouting. The padawans fled up the stairs as Coleman reached the bottom. He kept running down the corridor and turned a corner. It was as if he had stumbled into some nightmare. His heart began to break. Before him was the entrance hall to the Jedi Archive. Countless clone troopers in full armour were marching through the hall, shooting all Jedi on sight. Bodies covered the floor. Coleman could see Jucasta Nu slumped against the leg of one of the many stone tables in the room with a smoking hole in her stomach. Her eyes were glazed over and lifeless. Her hand was still holding tight to the hilt of her lightsaber. A figure moved forwards with the clone troopers. He was wearing a cloak with the hood up and covering the majority of his face in shadow. A blue lightsaber was in his hand. The lightsaber sliced through both the air and the Jedi he met. Some Jedi had managed to take out their lightsabers in time and gave both the figure and the troopers a fight before they were cut down. There were only two dead troopers as far as Coleman could see. Coleman's green lightsaber ignited and he held it out before him.

"FACE ME SITH!"

The figure turned and his blue lightsaber pointed towards Coleman.

"Master Kcaj. I'm glad you have confirmed it for me."

"Confirmed what you monster?"

"That the Jedi's betrayal runs right up to the Council itself. I thought Master Windu may have gone rogue and convinced Master Fisto and the others to go with him. I'm sad to see my Master was correct and it truly is all of you."

"What are you talking about? Where is Master Windu?"

The figure moved forwards and their face was illuminated by their lightsaber. Coleman felt sick. It was Anakin. The dark side was flowing from him in such copious amounts that Coleman found it hard to focus. For a few seconds, the two stared at each other with their lightsabers pointed forwards. Anakin made the first move. With a flick of his wrist, a large metal chair was sent hurtling across the room. Coleman stepped aside and sliced the chair in half. Anakin was then on him in a second. Coleman received a kick to the face that sent him a few steps backwards but his blade was up in time to parry the blows meant to remove his head. The pair fought in the centre of the room. Coleman was managing to block Anakin's vicious and quick attacks but couldn't make offensive moves of his own. The clone troopers moved out and open fired upon the fleeing padawans. As Coleman fought, he knew he was going to die. Anakin was displaying such skill and fighting with such ferocity that Coleman simply couldn't keep up. Coleman blocked several more killing blows and moved to have the table between them both. Anakin roared in anger and pushed the palms of his hand forward. With a groaning noise, the central stone table ripped free from the floor and smashed into Coleman, carrying him across the room before smashing into several Archive databanks. Coleman quickly assessed his personal injuries as Anakin marched towards him. He believed he had several broken ribs and a sharp pain filled his left ankle when he tried to move. As Anakin prepared to execute Coleman, there was a distant explosion. Coleman saw Anakin hesitate. That was all he needed. With as much of a surge of the force as he could muster, Coleman sent the table flying off himself and towards Anakin. Anakin flipped over the table with ease. By the time he landed and looked back up, Master Coleman Kcaj was gone.

"Find him! We cannot let any Jedi leave alive."


End file.
